


Strawberries & Cream

by piginapoketuesday



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, D/s, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, In Character, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sub!Hannibal, Voyeurism, dom!will, dominant!Will, submissive!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will catches Hannibal touching himself and decides to tease him with a little dessert. Debauchery ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries & Cream

Hannibal Lecter had a breathless huffiness about him while in a state of arousal. Naturally, when Will returned home from the market that afternoon and did not find his husband reading in the lounge or prepping in the kitchen, he paused outside their bedroom door to listen for that familiar sound.

An intimate blush colored Will from his ears to his groin at the first sign of Hannibal’s labored breathing. He leaned carelessly against the doorframe, listening, allowing his heartbeat to find the same rhythm. After a few minutes, Will heard the characteristic groan that usually accompanied an elegant round of teasing, stopped just before the peak of pleasure. Hannibal was edging himself.

Knowing he had quite a bit of time to spare, and wishing for Hannibal to work himself up to a frenzied state of need, Will slipped off to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and removed a fresh carton of strawberries, then went to the cutlery drawer and withdrew a short knife and a small cutting board. He moved to the island and began carving the stems out of the strawberries, allowing himself to harden below the belt from the echo of Hannibal’s moans in his head. When the fruit was cut, he rinsed them in the sink and could not help but feel distracted by the moisture collecting on the bright red flesh.

Will set the strawberries on a plate and returned to the fridge, where he found Hannibal’s homemade dessert cream. He scooped a generous portion into a bowl and set that on the plate, as well. After cleaning up, he returned to the hallway and pressed his ear to their bedroom door once again.

“ _Will._ ”

He smiled at the sound of his name, which had been spoken like chocolate melting between shoulder blades. The breathlessness continued, eventually leading to another depraved gasp.

“ _Will._ ”

Will quietly opened the door, and a shiver of lust rendered him motionless for a moment. 

Hannibal was reclining lasciviously against the pillows of their bed, entirely naked, a sheen of sweat collecting on his bared throat. His hand was curled around his thick and swollen cock, thumbing the underside gently, which seemed to be all the stimulation he could stand without reaching the brink. His fingers were slick and dripping with streams of pre-cum from his wet cockhead, and his foreskin was shiny with it, achingly tender. He opened his eyes. “You look delicious, Will,” he managed, swallowing and searching for some composure but finding none.

“I could say the same,” Will said. “That’s the fantasy, isn’t it?” He stepped closer, well aware of Hannibal’s eyes following the lines of his suit. “Licked clean in my hot mouth.” He rested his hand on Hannibal’s inner thigh and felt the muscle jump. “You couldn’t focus, thinking about my tongue. But the finality of release isn’t enough to soothe the ache, is it, Hannibal?” He slid his hand further up, watching the fervent eyes that seemed to consume him. “Hovering at the edge, where at least the pleasure is distracting, where the torture of denial feels divinely cruel, whispering my name.”

Hannibal’s pupils were so dilated that his eyes looked entirely black. “Always your name, Will.”

Will traced two fingers over Hannibal’s stomach. “Excuse me for a moment.” He turned and headed to their connecting bathroom, leaving Hannibal alone and stuck between what he wanted immediately and what he wanted long-term.

At the bathroom sink, Will wet a cloth and rung it out over the drain. He returned to the bedroom and held the damp towel out in his palm. “Hand,” he said casually.

Reluctantly, Hannibal released himself and set his hand on the towel.

Will gently wiped his fingers, leaving a lingering kiss on each tip after it was clean. He pressed Hannibal’s wrist to his mouth and kissed the racing pulse. Then he gestured with the cloth to Hannibal’s bobbing cock. “May I?”

Hannibal swallowed. “Yes.”

Will sat unceremoniously on the edge of the bed and folded his towel inside out. Carefully, he drew the soft, warm fabric up Hannibal’s length. It left a tingle of wetness that caught the air in the room and made the older man feel acutely vulnerable.

Watching as Will massaged the cloth over his engorged head, Hannibal wanted to beg. Offer to pleasure his husband. Anything to end this taunt. But he remained silent and resolved to let Will play. That confidence—the flushed, self-assured glow that colored the younger man—was worth infinitely more to Hannibal than his own release.

Finishing with a swipe over Hannibal’s heavy balls, Will stood, tossed the towel into their laundry basket, and leaned over the bed to kiss Hannibal’s cheek. “Would you join me for dessert?”

Hannibal couldn’t help himself. “Afternoon delight?” he asked, half smirking. “Let me dress.”

Will eyed Hannibal’s cock—already leaking again—and licked his lips. “No, Hannibal. Come,” he lifted his chin, “as you are.”

Hannibal sat up gingerly, sensitive and wishing for some cloak of modesty. He took Will’s hand and walked with him to the kitchen, lacing their fingers together, grateful for this touch.

Once in the kitchen, Will led him to sit at the table, or rather, _on_ the table.

Hannibal looked enormous, lithe and virile, like a captive animal in the pristine kitchen. Perhaps not captive, but certainly tame.

Will picked up the plate of strawberries and cream from the counter and set them beside his naked husband on the table. He caught Hannibal’s lusty gaze. “Wet for my mouth again?” he asked.

“Yes.” If it were possible, Will’s awareness of his arousal made it infinitely worse.

“You’re insatiable, Hannibal,” Will said, stroking the muscles of the older man’s neck.

Hannibal bristled. “You have yet to sate me.”

Will’s eyes gleamed for a moment. “You were so enraptured by the teasing press of your own fingers. You crave my mouth, attentive to your ache. This will serve for now.” He took a strawberry from the plate and wrapped his lips around the center. Then he bit, tasting juice as it spurted over his tongue, and he never once dropped eye contact with Hannibal. Chewing slowly, he dipped the remainder of the strawberry into the fluffy cream and held it to Hannibal’s mouth.

Without being prompted, Hannibal accepted the offering. He savored the subtle taste of his lover on the fruit.

Will wiped cream from Hannibal’s lip and licked his finger. “What peculiar sweetness,” he began, touching Hannibal’s chin, “do you discern?”

Hannibal’s voice was thick. “Yours.”

“I want a taste of your peculiar sweetness, Hannibal.” Will dipped his hand into the bowl and gathered a large portion of cream. He smeared the helping directly onto Hannibal’s painfully hard cock, and then he brought his fingers to his husband’s mouth. “Suck.”

Hannibal obeyed, letting the fingers slip over his tongue. He could feel the stickiness of the cream as it began to melt against his hot flesh, obscenely displayed for their eyes alone.

Withdrawing his hand, Will picked up another strawberry. He trailed his fingertips over Hannibal’s throat and dipped the berry into the cream adorning his member, knowing full well that he had also gathered a bit of pre-cum.

Hannibal shuddered at the intimacy, and when Will took a bite, he opened his mouth to draw a shaky breath. The image of handsome, languid Will Graham, fully clothed and tasting his helpless arousal, was unbearable.

“Is something wrong, Hannibal?” Will asked, repeating his prurient action with another strawberry. “Should I loosen your tongue?”

Dreading what that could mean for the ache between his thighs, Hannibal licked his dry lips and spoke. “You may do whatever you like with my tongue, Will.”

Will was dangerously hard himself. He stepped forward and tilted his chin upward: an offering.

Hannibal pressed his lips to the curve of Will’s throat and suckled lewdly at the tender spot just above his hollow. He was happy for the distraction from his desire to beg.

Sighing in pleasure, Will dipped another strawberry into the dripping sweetness coating his lover’s cock, and he ate it in one bite, swallowing purposefully to let Hannibal feel his throat contract and relax. The power of those muscles on the outside was not dissimilar to their power on the inside.

“Please, swallow for me again,” Hannibal said, breathing hotly against Will’s neck.

Smiling lightly and drowning in lust, Will did as requested. He finished off the majority of the strawberries, sharing a few, and scraping Hannibal’s weeping cock clean, save for the residue of sugar that melted so prettily with his streams of pre-cum. He felt Hannibal close his mouth and groan, depraved, as he kissed the wet and delicate bruise at Will’s neck. “I could tie your hands, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, slow and even, “Drag my open mouth down your chest and stomach, stopping to warm you below the belt with my breath, never touching, not even when you begged me to still the painful twitch.”

Hannibal moaned so keenly that it left Will’s bones sore.

“I would take you to bed, still bound, and lie bare with you, letting you writhe against my naked ass. You could feel me, Hannibal, touching myself all night, between bouts of your desperate whimpering.”

“ _Please_ ,” Hannibal whispered.

Will stroked his hand through Hannibal’s sweat-drenched hair and pulled him close. “But you’ve behaved tonight.”

He sunk to his knees on the kitchen floor and looked up into Hannibal’s eyes. With agonizing patience, he opened his mouth and slid his soft lips over the pulsing shaft. His tongue licked generously at Hannibal’s swollen cockhead, knowing exactly which spots made his lover unravel.

Hannibal couldn’t take it any longer. His fantasy, sweetened with strawberries and cream, made a gorgeous, debauched sound that vibrated through his entire body. He came, loudly and abruptly, in Will’s perfect mouth.

Shaking in the aftermath, Hannibal steadied himself on the table and stepped down in order to sit next to his husband on the floor.

Will quickly removed his suit jacket to place around the older man’s quivering shoulders, and then he pressed Hannibal’s head to the crook of his neck and held him tightly. “Forgive me if I was too cruel,” he said. 

Hannibal smiled in his temperate way, smelling sugar and desire beneath familiar cologne. “I adore you, Will.”


End file.
